United States Army
The''' U.S. Army''' appears as the main American military force in the Wolfenstein series. History Origins The Continental Army was created on 14 June 1775 by the Continental Congress as a unified army for the colonies to fight Great Britain, with George Washington appointed as its commander.5 The army was initially led by men who had served in the British Army or colonial militias and who brought much of British military heritage with them. As the Revolutionary War progressed, French aid, resources, and military thinking influenced the new army. A number of European soldiers came on their own to help, such as Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben, who taught the army Prussian tactics and organizational skills. The army fought numerous pitched battles and in the South 1780–81 sometimes used the Fabian strategy and hit-and-run tactics, hitting where the enemy was weakest, to wear down the British forces. Washington led victories against the British at Trenton and Princeton, but lost a series of battles around New York City in 1776 and Philadelphia in 1777. With a decisive victory at Yorktown, and the help of the French, the Continental Army prevailed against the British. After the war, though, the Continental Army was quickly given land certificates and disbanded in a reflection of the republican distrust of standing armies. State militias became the new nation's sole ground army, with the exception of a regiment to guard the Western Frontier and one battery of artillery guarding West Point's arsenal. However, because of continuing conflict with Native Americans, it was soon realized that it was necessary to field a trained standing army. The Regular Army was at first very small, and after General St. Clair's defeat at the Battle of the Wabash, the Regular Army was reorganized as the Legion of the United States, which was established in 1791 and renamed the "United States Army" in 1796. Equipment The U.S Army use a variety of weapons in the series. While using a variety of Nazi firearms, they possess their own weaponry as well. Weapons(Wolfenstein: The New Order) * SMG * Knife (Prologue) Vehicles(Wolfenstein: The New Order) * Jeep * Rolls-Royce Mustang Mk. X (Appears as the P-51 Mustang) * Allied Bombers * Sherman Tanks Games Castle Wolfenstein/Beyond Castle Wolfenstein Briefly mentioned in the backstory. Mostly in regards to the unnamed allied soldier, see also Escape From Wolfenstein short story. [[Return to Castle Wolfenstein|'Return to Castle Wolfenstein']] The U.S. Army appears in both the Campaign and Multiplayer modes. However, they only dominantly appear in the multiplayer mode, with B.J being the only American in the story mode. [[The New Order|'The New Order']] The remnants of the United States Army along with the rest of the US population have likely suffered the same fate as their Red Army counterparts; either exterminated immediately or worked to death as slave labor in various Nazi industries. This is alluded to in a newspaper clipping where surviving American soldiers are issued "labor cards" and ordered to report "work assignments". The U.S Army Air Service also appears at the prologue, as they flew transports to Deathhead's Compound. After the atomic bombing of New York City, the U.S. Army was ordered by the Government to stand down and capitulate to the German invasion. While some surrendered to the checkpoints established by Nazi Liberator squads for work assignments in cleaning up the country, others chose to join civilian resistance groups and wage a guerrilla war against the Nazi Empire. As of 1961, the sad legacy of the U.S. Army is seen in abandoned convoys on the side of highways and crashed fighter aircraft in New York. The Nazis have little interest in cleaning up this rural rubble. Despite the terrible reality, there are some remnant of the military personnel forming the resistance or join any resistance cell across the US to fight the Nazis's oppression. It is likely that once the Second American Revolution has been won that the US Army will be reformed, made up from the Kreisau Circle and American Resistance as well as anyone who fought the Nazis in the Revolution, for the cause of creating a proper army to liberate the world with; a cause that will be much more likely due to the amount of German Military and Da'at Yichud technology and equipment that would fall into their possession. Notable members: * Captain B.J. Blazkowicz * Private Probst Wyatt III * Private Prendergast * Private Gates [[Wolfenstein: The Old Blood|'The Old Blood']] The U.S. Army reappear in The Old Blood. U.S. Military forces are seen evacuating civilians from Wulfburg and making preparations for the assault on Deathshead's Compound in RAF Airbase Kinloss. Youngblood The United States by 1980 has been freed for nineteen years, rebuilding its military and the US army now is armed with military technology captured from the Nazis. US army is currently recruiting and training troops. It is also the main forces for the Global Resistance. Sources # http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army#Origins (History) Category:Groups Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Allies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood